


Sleepwalking

by princessstilinski147



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Gore, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstilinski147/pseuds/princessstilinski147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't want to feel anything anymore; everything ached whenever he moved. </p>
<p>That was just the thing, though, it wasn't him controlling his body. It was something else. Something foreign and horrible that was making him feel sick to his stomach. God, when would this horror end? Couldn't he just have a normal life for once? Perhaps not be possessed by something dangerous? </p>
<p>Ah, but this was just his life now: supernatural things possessing and attacking everything in Beacon Hills. It was his responsibility, as well as Scott's and everyone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faltering Control

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me how I did and such. I probably won't update regularly, seeing I tend to procrastinate.   
> I really don't know how long I'll be making this, but hopefully at least 8-10 chapters? Enjoy!

His head pounded with every step he took, but it wasn’t really him controlling his body. It was something foreign and unnatural. God, how did he become like this? 

He tried to turn his head to look around, but found that he didn’t have any control over that. At the feeling of having no control over his own motor skills, Stiles began to feel panic set in. 

Nothing happen.

His body continued to move on its own, each step painfully slow. His vision was blurred, as if he was looking through a dirty window, squinting to try and catch a glance outside. 

His body hurt all over, as if he hadn’t stretched out his muscles before jogging; or if he hadn’t moved in hours. Both of those could be very much true, seeing he didn’t remember what he had been doing last. Stiles couldn’t even remember what month it was, or even what day it was. Monday? Tuesday? Sunday? He didn’t have a clue. 

“Stop!” He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, whatever was controlling him let out a dark chuckle, and holy fuck that wasn’t his own voice. That was someone completely different. It wasn’t human. It surely scared the living shit out of him, but he didn’t have time to panic. He needed to focus, get control over his own body again and to stop this. 

“Please,” it spoke, it’s voice having a deep, low, growl to it. “You wouldn’t be able to stop me even if you tried with all your might. You’re weak, you’re just human, Stiles.” It scoffed, a smirk spreading over Stiles’ face. This remark only fueled Stiles’ determination to take control over his own body. 

There was a problem, though; he didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to do something like that. It was obvious whatever was possessing him was pretty powerful. So powerful that it had managed to possess Stiles completely, taking over his body and almost everything. The only thing it couldn’t control was the way that he thought. He would have felt relief at knowing he was in control of his own mind if he wasn’t currently possessed. 

“Who are you?” He decided to ask, deciding that he had to start something. That maybe if he got to know the creature, he could find a weakness. It was a good plan in his head. 

The creature hummed softly, as if to debate what exactly it should tell Stiles. “I don’t have a specific name. Some people call me a Nogitsune, or a fox… Some even call me Void.” He stated, walking out of whatever building it had been in and started onto the street. “You can just call me Void, seeing it’ll probably be easier for you to remember.” He said in almost a whisper to keep attention away from himself. 

Stiles noted the information in his mind, deciding that it would be better to maybe lay low for now. It wasn’t like Void was doing anything horrible at the moment. As far as Stiles knew, he was just taking a walk. At night. 

They continued to walk for a while, walking a straight path down the sidewalk until they reached the Beacon Hills hospital. Judging by how empty the building seemed to be, Stiles guessed it was maybe somewhere around midnight, or even later than that. Totally nothing odd about this Void guy going to the hospital this late. 

Void walked up to the front desk where some nurse was sitting. He was relieved to see it wasn’t Melissa. “Did you get a patient by the name of Lydia Martin tonight, by any chance?” It asked calmly, ignoring how alarmed the woman at the front desk seemed to be by his appearance. 

Is there something wrong with my face? Stiles thought curiously, instantly worried about what the woman was obviously startled by. 

“U-um, yes.” She stuttered slightly before leaning forwards and pointed down the hall towards the elevator. “Second floor, room 234…” She said a bit nervously. Of course, this only made Stiles even more anxious. He didn’t have any trust in Void as it was. 

“Relax.” Void hissed after turning and headed down the hallway. Once in the Elevator, Void made a point to look up into the small mirror in the corner of the ceiling, smiling to it. “Your face is fine. You just look a bit sleep deprived.” 

A bit didn’t even begin to explain how horrible he looked. He had dark bags under his eyes, and not only that but his cheeks looked a little extra bony. It scared Stiles a bit, but it wasn’t too alarming. As long as he didn’t have someone’s blood on his face or some shit. 

“What do you want with Lydia?” He asked curiously, this topic definitely worrying him. 

Void scoffed at the question, crossing his arms as he leaned back in the elevator. It was obvious he was planning something by the devilish smirk that played across his lips. “I’m just going to fix the little problem that is Lydia.” He stated calmly. 

Stiles felt his body tense, and this time it was him causing it. It gave him a boost of confidence that maybe he could regain control. 

Void faltered, falling to one knee in surprise. “Fuck.” He cursed, growling in frustration. There was no way in hell he was letting this kid take over after he had worked so goddamn hard to gain control; to fuck Stiles over so much that the kid didn’t know when he was awake or sleeping. 

He didn’t have time to growl at Stiles, to express his feelings, because abruptly the elevator stopped and the lights went off. Right below where the second floor was. Void sighed heavily in frustration, rolling his eyes. “Of course.” He said softly, regaining control while Stiles was distracted by the power outage. Slowly, he got back to his feet and smirked again. 

“It looks like your little pack is here to rescue your sorry ass.” He said with a shrug. “Too bad it won’t be you that they find.” He said with a low chuckle. 

“Hey,” Void began, humming softly. “I’m sorry to do this to you, kid, but you’re a distraction,” he began, but before Stiles knew it he was no longer conscious, so to say. 

It was like he was in a dreamworld. 

oOo

Void glanced up as he heard a rather loud and obnoxious banging coming from the roof of the elevator. Who could it be? Perhaps Scott? Maybe Liam? Or maybe it was even Peter Hale?

He was proved wrong with all his guesses when he watched as Derek jumped down to join him in the elevator. 

“I’m in.” Derek growled, his eyes glowing red as he glared at Void, who simply smirked at him in return. He guessed Derek was taking advantage of werewolf hearing to tell someone else where he was; presumably Scott. Honestly he hadn’t expected such a thing from the alpha, seeing Derek had never shown much interest in Stiles. Personally, he had thought that the big bad wolf hated Stiles. 

Derek knew the moment he entered the elevator that this wasn’t Stiles. It was something else, something inhuman and so unlike Stiles. It didn’t even smell like Stiles, as weird as that may sound to someone else. “Who the hell are you?” He spat angrily. 

Void tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at the other. “Not Stiles.” He answer with a cocky smirk. He was totally up for messing with the hot werewolf with a temper. 

“No shit. I’m not fucking stupid.” He growled, taking a step closer. He grabbed Void’s wrist’s and roughly pinned him to the wall of the elevator. “So let me ask you again; who the hell are you?”

With a sigh, Void glanced away from him and rolled his eyes. “Void.” He stated flatly, his voice showing no emotions. “A Nogitsune, evil fox spirit, whatever you want to call me.” He said, his eyes looking back to Derek slowly. Casually, he leaned his body closer to Derek’s. 

Derek didn’t make any moves to back away, so he moved forwards, breathing hot breath onto the alpha’s neck. 

That was when Derek tensed and instantly moved to turn him around, pushing Void’s face into the wall, pinning him that way. “Don’t fuck with me.” He growled. 

Void whined softly, trying to look back at the other, but it was a bit hard with his face being pressed into the wall. “... Ah, ah, ah… You’re going to end up hurting Stiles if you continue to be so rough with me.” He said and within seconds he turned around, easily matching the others strength to push Derek up against the doors. 

Derek blinked a bit, tearing his wrists free from the others grip. “Fuck you.” He spat. 

Void smirked, lust filling his eyes. “Will you?” He questioned, taking amusement at how the others face turned red. 

“Wha-” He stuttered, shaking his head. “N-no.” He frowned at the other. “Just- what did you do with Stiles?” He sighed, looking concerned. “Where is he?” 

Void stared at him for the longest time with curiosity. “... You really care for him, don’t you?” He asked bluntly, the smirk dropping from his face. He looked serious now, almost confused. He could have sworn Derek would prefer Stiles dead. 

Derek frowned at him, rolling his eyes. “Goddamn it, just answer my fucking questions, you piece of shit.” He snapped harshly.

Void shook his head, chuckling as he looked away. “You care about him.” He stated now with confidence, rolling his head back as he laughed a bit louder. “I can’t believe this- all this time you acted like you hated him, but you actually care for him. Now that’s just precious, Derek…” He grinned. 

Derek growled at him, using the time while Void was distracted with laughing to pin him against the wall again. “What did you do with Stiles?” He hissed. 

Void sighed heavily. “He’s fine, just dreaming at the moment.” He shrugged his shoulders, slipping his wrists out of the others grip and wrapped them around Derek’s neck instead. He pulled the other closer, their lips almost touching.

The alpha seemed to hesitated, his eyes widening as he stared at Void. He really did have a weakness for Stiles. 

Void smirked as he pulled him into a teasingly soft kiss, tangling his fingers into the others hair to keep him in place. 

The kiss went on for only a couple of seconds before Derek pulled back a bit. “... I hate you…” He hissed softly, frowning. He didn’t give Void time to respond as he kissed him first this time, pressing their bodies together. 

Void could certainly get used to this.


	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reoccurring nightmare about his mother's death was one thing, but dreaming about having a steamy make-out session with a werewolf? That was another level for Stiles. 
> 
> Although, he oddly found he was... enjoying it? Okay, maybe it was about time Void stopped this dream before things got any worse. And before he fell any harder for Derek Hale. 
> 
>  
> 
> (A bit of smut in this chapter~ Enjoy~~)

Stiles blinked softly, laying flat on his back in the middle of nowhere. Well, of course he knew he had to be somewhere. He just didn’t know where. He slowly sat up, his eyes scanning the wide open field in front of him. This wasn’t the first time he had been here- he used to have this reoccurring dream after his mother passed away-

All other thoughts stopped as he bit his bottom lip, a nervous habit. Of course he had to be dreaming. 

He remembered what happened last: Void apologizing and telling him he was a distraction, and then everything went black. He knew he really shouldn’t even be surprised at this, seeing this was the only logical way Void could get rid of him without killing him. 

As he slowly got up from the ground, he made a point to scan the area. He hated this dream; he had always used to wake up crying and upset. But he was younger than. That was back when she had first passed away, and he was stronger now. 

He took in a deep breath of air and started walking in a random direction, a direction that felt right to him. His dream started to change, though, as he walked on. The scenery changed ever so slightly, the sky becoming lighter and almost looking happier. 

It wasn’t anything like the nightmare he used to have. Perhaps that was a good sign. 

Stiles walked for the longest time, eventually heading into the woods where it started to rain. He ignored it. It was just a dream. 

Although, he paused when he saw a figure hunched over on the ground. “... Hello?” He asked, at first not realizing that the word was even realizing his mouth. Now how many horror movies do you know where the first-to-be-killed calls out ‘hello’ into a dark area? Every. Single. One.

Nice move, Stilinski. 

He slowly took a couple of steps closer to the figure before it became more clear to see who it was: Derek Hale. He looked a bit confused, swallowing thickly as he bent down next to the other and hesitantly placed a hand on the others shoulder. 

“Derek?” He questioned, frowning softly when the other tensed. He instantly removed his hand out of instinct, seeing every other time he had touched the other he had, in return, been threatened. No way in hell he was going to let himself be killed in his own dream by the sourwolf. “You okay, buddy?” He asked.

Derek slowly rose his head to look up to the other, his eyes glowing that intense, alpha red. It oddly sent shivers down Stiles’ back. He didn’t understand why, though. 

As the larger male got to his feet, Stiles took a step back. He learned a long time ago not to take any risks with werewolves, especially when their eyes were glowing. Although, the longer he stared into the others eyes, the less he believed that Derek had any intentions to harm him. 

He squirmed slightly under the others intense stare, though, finding it extremely awkward how Derek hadn’t spoken a word to him yet. Usually Derek would of at least told him to ‘fuck off’ by now. 

Stiles cleared his throat, taking another step back, only to watch Derek take a step forwards. What the hell was Derek thinking? “Derek…” He repeated, this time it being less of a question, but more of a concerned remark. 

What was this dream? Some weird thing his brain thought was totally okay to present him with? Or maybe it was Void’s doing.

Yeah, the latter seemed to make more sense to him. 

He didn’t have anymore time to think when suddenly Derek had managed to back him up into a tree, both of Derek’s hands resting on each side of his head. He was prevented from speaking when Derek leaned forwards, pressing their lips together.

Time seemed to stand still, his eyes squeezing shut as it hit Stiles like a bus that Derek Hale was in fact kissing him. Sure, he had a few nights before of some small fantasies involving Derek, but they weren’t anything big. Nothing like having a dream where Derek kissed him. They were just small situations he made up after seeing Derek take off his shirt. No biggy. 

Stiles slowly began to kiss back, placing his hands on the alpha’s shoulders, keeping him back a bit. He didn’t want to be completely pressed to the tree to the point where he felt like he was trapped, but he also wasn’t at all pushing Derek away. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this. 

When Derek nipped softly at his bottom lip, he moaned softly and opened his mouth, allowing the other to slip his tongue in. God, he was going to let this go too far too fast. 

Before he could stop the kiss himself, Derek pulled back. There was a smirk on his face. A fucking smirk on Derek’s face- the sourwolf’s face whom never even smiled at him before. It nearly made him moan just by that, but he contained himself. It wasn’t like he was some horny teenager.

Psh, no, that was ridiculous. 

“Derek-” He said again, this time the other’s name on his tongue sounding more desperate, more confused. He wanted to know why Void thought this was a good idea. 

“Shhh.” He hushed, leaning his head in to kiss at the sensitive flesh on Stiles’ neck. Derek’s hands moved to rest on the others hips as a way to pull Stiles’ closer, despite the hands that were still placed on his shoulders. “You talking is only making me want to fuck you into this goddamn tree even more.” Derek spat, nipping at his neck a bit roughly. 

Stiles held back a groan, moving his head more to the side to allow the other more access. Maybe he should just let it happen, enjoy the dream before he woke up or Void woke him- what the hell was he thinking? This was dangerous. Fantasizing about Derek was one thing, dreaming about him and Derek having sex was another thing. 

As Stiles felt Derek’s hand slowly moving to the front of his jeans, he grabbed the others hand. He frowned softly, biting his bottom lip as Derek leaned back to look at him. “Derek, please.” He said softly, his eyes dropping to where the others hand had stopped just above his pants line. 

Derek had dropped the cocky smirk and had instead tilted his head to the side. “Stiles, what’s wrong?” He asked curiously, a concerned look on his face that was all too foreign. It made Stiles’ heart ache. 

Stiles hesitated as he stared up at the other, his grip on the others wrist tightening before he released him. He slowly moved his arms to wrap around Derek’s neck and pressed their bodies together. “... Fuck me..” He whispered, figuring this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity. He wanted it, so why not have it? 

Derek bit his bottom lip softly, gripping roughly at the smaller male's hips, moving to bury his head in the teens neck.

Before Stiles knew it, his pants were on the ground around his ankles. He panted heavily into Derek’s shoulder, gripping at the back of the others shirt as Derek stroked him at a teasingly slow pace. He was wavering over the edge, but it wasn’t enough at the same time. It was frustrating, yet pleasurable as hell and he never wanted it to end. 

He moaned shakily as he felt Derek’s other hand move back, a finger slowly slipping into him. All of Derek’s ministrations stopped for a minute, looking to Stiles’ face for any signs of pain. When he saw none, he began to thrust the finger into the younger male. 

Stiles pushed his hips back into the others fingers, moaning as he leaned his head back. His face was flushed red as he continued to help the other thrust his fingers into him. “... F-fuuck,” He stuttered out, his grip increasing on the others shirt. 

Derek smirked softly, satisfied with how he could make Stiles come apart. He moved his hand back to stroke Stiles again, this time picking up the pace. He felt as Stiles’ hips stuttered at the unexpected pace.

“Derek-” He choked out, feeling his orgasm start to creep up on him. Oh god, if the other continued like that he was going to- “s-slow down…” He groaned. Although, he knew he didn’t really want the other to slow down. 

Derek’s hand only sped up even more, causing Stiles to be pushed over the edge, cumming into his hand hard with a moan. 

“Shiit, Derek…” He muttered, feeling the other slip his finger out and pull his hand away. He panted heavily, leaning back against the tree for support as he looked to the other. 

Derek only smirked at him, planting a small kiss on Stiles’ cheek before he turned and disappeared into the woods. 

Stiles was left there panting and frustrated at himself for not making it last longer. 

At least he learned one thing today; dream Derek was much more cocky than real Derek. Or at least that’s how his head made it seem. 

oOo

After his frustratingly dirty dream about a certain werewolf, Stiles had spent what seemed like hours wondering around his dream world. Nothing too drastic happened; although he did get to see a few childhood memories he had repressed of him doing something stupid, or falling off his bike. That was always fun and interesting. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Derek, though, and what had happened. For some reason it wasn’t even the handjob that was stuck in his head, but the soft kiss Derek had pressed to his cheek before leaving. It was stupid, but he much more craved the affection rather than the sex.

Though, he wasn’t saying that he wouldn’t love to have sex with Derek. He definitely wanted that, too. 

Stiles was rudely knocked out of his thoughts when he stubbed his toe on something; that something being hard, and large. When he looked down, he felt sick to his stomach.   
How he ended up at the Nemeton, he had no clue. He hated this place. Too many bad memories associated with it, too many panic attacks caused by the damned place. 

He hastily backed away from the large tree stump, nervously biting at his bottom lip. It was nerve racking enough to simply run into it, he didn’t need to stay around it. 

Every time he backed up, though, the Nemeton only seemed to get closer and closer. He stumbled backwards, his heart starting to hammer against his chest. 

“No, no, no, no…” He muttered, panic starting to set in. He hated when this happened; nightmares that made him feel completely powerless. 

Then it all stopped; his consciousness returning to him. He was no longer in a dream, but rather back in his own mind. Void seemed to have his eyes closed- oh, and would you look at that, he was kissing someone. 

Someone whom had him pinned to the wall. Void moaned as that someone rubbed him through his pants. 

Stiles’ mind ran with many thoughts, but the first person he thought about was Derek. 

Void seemed to smirk when he realized Stiles was conscious and paying close attention. He opened his eyes, pulling back from the kiss to look straight into the face of Derek Hale. 

The alpha’s eyes were red, a feral growl escaping his throat out of frustration. It made Stiles’ face flush, to which Void found to be an annoyance.

“Embarrassed, you shit?” He growled, raising an eyebrow as he continued to rub Void’s erection through his pants rather roughly. 

“... No..” Void groaned out, leaning his head back against the wall, panting softly. He had a lot more control than Stiles seemed to have, but it was still the same body, same sensitivity. “... But Stiles is…” He mumbled softly. 

If it wasn’t for Derek being a werewolf, he wouldn’t have heard him. “Stiles?” He asked, instantly stopping his hand from moving anymore. 

Void whined at the loss of friction, lightly banging his head back into the wall with frustration. Derek had been teasing him for a while now, and he’d really like to get somewhere with the stubborn werewolf already. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to allow Stiles to wake up. 

“God, yes, Stiles is awake.” He said flatly, unamused that Derek had decided to stop when they had just started getting somewhere. “Can we continue now? Or are you going to blow this far out of proportion like everything else?” He deadpanned.

Derek frowned. “I don’t blow things out of proportion. Shut up.” He snapped harshly at the other, instead placing his hands firmly on Void’s hips, as if to keep him in place. It wasn’t like he was going to try and go anywhere anyways. 

“I want to talk to him.” The taller male stated, glaring at Void, his eyes returning to their normal color. “And don’t play games with me, if he’s awake then you can let him have control. I don’t want to deal with your shit anymore.”

Void glared at the other male shortly before he let out a soft sigh, glancing away from the other. He certainly wasn’t happy with this, but it was obvious Derek was too stubborn to do anything anyways. “Fine.” He snapped, and within seconds Stiles regained control of his own body.

Just like that, it was almost as if Void was gone. But he wasn’t; in the back of his mind, Stiles could feel the dark presence still there lingering. 

His knees nearly gave out on him the moment he felt the pulsing arousal, letting out a long moan. Holy shit, how long had he been out? Obviously long enough to get to the point where he would certainly beg for contact.

Derek blinked softly, staring at Stiles before instincts kicked in and he held the smaller male up, thus preventing him from falling. 

Stiles panted softly, his cheeks flushed bright red. Having a dream involving Derek was one thing, but the real thing? Embarrassing. Especially since the thing possessing him had decided this was a good idea. “D-Derek, I-” He was cut off by the other shaking his head.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles.” Derek apologized, catching the teen off guard. That had to be the first time he ever heard any sort of apology out of the other. “I shouldn’t have done anything with him, that was stupid, I-”

This time Stiles cut Derek off with a low moan he had been trying to hold back. He couldn’t help it, he was just too turned on at the moment. He almost felt the urge to move his own hand down to take care of it himself, but stopped. “... Just- shut up.” He sighed softly. “I don’t care, it was his fault anyways.” He shook his head lightly. “Could you please just get me out of here so I can take care of this myself?” He snapped; something that was unusual for him. He never got snappy unless he was under a lot of stress, or just tired of someone’s bullshit. 

And he certainly had never snapped at Derek, someone who could snap his neck in return. 

Derek paused, biting his lip. “... What if…” He paused. “... What if I took care of it for you?” He asked, staring into Stiles’ eyes. 

Stiles gulped, nearly moaning at the thought of Derek taking care of it. He certainly hadn’t expected something like that to come out of the other’s mouth. “Fuck- yes.” He instantly agreed, his needs way too much to even attempt at thinking clearly at the moment. 

He groaned as Derek unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand in his boxers. It didn’t take long for Stiles to become a moaning mess, gripping tightly at the others leather jacket. He leaned his head back on the wall, bucking his hips up into the others hand. 

“Please,” He muttered, his legs shaking softly with need. He was so close. “... Don’t stop.” He groaned, feeling Derek’s hot breath on his neck as the other male pressed kisses to his heated skin. 

Derek nipped softly at his exposed flesh, fangs grazing his neck in a way that was dangerous, and a kink Stiles didn’t even know he had. He came with a groan into the other male's hand, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

Stiles panted softly, almost not realizing that Derek was pulling his pants back up for him and redoing them. If he wasn’t so confused to why Derek had helped him with such a thing, he would find the gesture sweet. 

He didn’t have time to ask questions as the power in the elevator turned back on. Derek backed away when they finally reached the second floor. 

Scott was waiting outside the elevator door, a look of confusion on his face. It was quite obvious to him that the elevator smelled heavily of arousal. 

Stiles quickly walked out, leaving Derek behind. He didn’t stop walking either, even when Scott started catching up to him. 

“Dude, are you okay?” His best friend asked, looking to Stiles, obviously concerned for him.

Stiles hesitated a bit. He wasn’t about to tell Scott about what had just went down, although he was pretty sure Scott had a pretty good idea about it. “I don’t even know anymore.” He sighed softly, shaking his head. He slowed down and looked back. 

It seemed like Derek hadn’t followed, rather that the other had simply left the hospital. He probably figured Scott could handle Stiles from him. 

“... Can you just take me home?” He asked, frowning softly. “I don’t care if you have to keep an eye on me or anything- I just wanna go home.”   
Scott gave him a pitying look and nodded his head softly. “Yeah, of course, man. I’ll drive you home… And watch over you. We can talk about whatever happened when we get there? If you want, of course.” He said, giving Stiles a soft smile. 

Stiles sighed softly, nodding his head. He allowed Scott to lead him to the stairs instead, going far away from the elevator. The ride home was silent, with Scott driving his jeep after a mutual agreement that it was better if Stiles didn’t drive or control any heavy machinery until they figured out what exactly was possessing him. 

He gave a heavy sigh as he plopped down on his bed, laying back. Scott took a seat at his desk, seeming to only then relax. “... I’m gonna nap, Scotty… We can talk later.” Stiles mumbled, and before Scott could respond, he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment telling me how great I am? No? Yes?   
> I'm trying to update maybe every day/two days, but I can't promise anything. #procrastination


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott turn in the chair to look at him. “I called him, he said we could come around 11, that he had some appointments first-” he paused, a disgusted look taking over his face. “Dude, you have way too much porn on your computer…” He stated, turning back to look to the computer. “Like, I can’t even click anything without a popup add for fantasydudes.com coming up- what even is that?” He asked before shaking his head.
> 
> He put his hands up, closing Stiles’ laptop as he heard the other teen let out an amused chuckle. “Nope, I don’t even want to know.” 
> 
> “Sorry.” Stiles apologized halfheartedly; he wasn’t really sorry that Scott had the pleasure of seeing his pleasures. “You should really check some of the porn out- they’re actually really good… Pretty informational, as well.” He stated casually, going to sit down on his bed.
> 
> Scott shook his head. “Nope nope nope. Dude, I don’t want to look at your porn. That is absolutely something I don’t want to experience with you…” He sighed softly, smiling anyways. 
> 
> Stiles simply shrugged, grinning. “Your loss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update, it was my birthday on the 14th and I ended up being busy with school throughout the week. Although, I think now I'm gonna start to try and update regularly? 
> 
> Seriously, though, don't expect regular updates- I suck. xD

His dreams were riddled with confusing scenes, all warping reality and making him regret ever falling asleep in the first place. He, of course, blamed Void for any and all his dreams. 

Stiles awoke suddenly, his breath getting caught in his throat briefly before he let out a long, heavy sigh. His eyes darted around the room; it was just beginning to get light out, hinting to him that it was probably around six in the morning. Maybe a bit earlier than that. He felt relieved at this, seeing he had time before he had to get up and get ready for school-

His heart dropped and he frowned, slowly sitting up. Memories of what had happened came flooding back and he realized there wasn’t a chance in hell Scott was going to let him attend school with the way he had been acting lately. Hell, he doubted that Scott would even let him out of the house until they had things sorted out and under control. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Scott’s voice from where the other still remained at his desk. Scott looked tired, like he may have fallen asleep for a while there, but mostly likely Stiles’ stirring had woken him up. Stiles instantly felt bad for waking his best friend up. 

Scott probably needed some sleep after all of the stress and hell that Stiles had been putting him through; that Void have been putting him through.

“Stiles?” The other teenage boy questioned into the darkness, although Stiles knew for a fact Scott could see him perfectly fine. He was a werewolf, after all. “Are you awake?” He asked, despite knowing that Stiles was awake; his raised pulse showed as much.

Stiles cleared his throat, sitting up and leaned back against the headboard. “Yeah.” He answered, smiling a bit. Talking to Scott always had a way of making him feel better; it always had since they had met. He hoped he also had the same effect on Scott, seeing how they were best friends, and that’s what best friends do after all. 

Scott breathed a sigh of relief, sitting up more in the desk chair before he rolled it over to the side of Stiles’ bed. He concentrated his eyes on the other, taking a few moments to think of what were the right questions to ask him. He had so many.

Like; what the hell was possessing his best friend? How could they get rid of it? And more importantly; what was Stiles doing with Derek in the elevator? 

He, of course, already knew the answer to that. He made a bit of a face at the thought- 

Now, don’t get him wrong; he had no problem with whatever Stiles was into. Guys, girls, anything in between, he truly didn’t care. He’d support his best friend no matter what. But he didn’t have a problem with the fact that Stiles was doing this with Derek Hale in the elevator- not to mention the fact that Stiles wasn’t completely himself. He just didn’t want to see his friend get hurt. 

“... So, what’s this thing that’s possessing you?” He asked gently, practically feeling how tense Stiles begin. Anxiety was basically melting off the other teenager and making its way into the air. 

Stiles worried his teeth at his bottom lip, crossing his arms to hug himself, almost as if he was trying to comfort himself in some way. He jumped slightly when Scott placed a hand on his shoulder before he relaxed. “... He called himself a Nogitsune… It’s some kinda fox spirit, I don’t really know…” His voice trailed off as he looked away.

Scott smiled softly, gently squeezing his friends shoulder. “Hey, man. It’s okay.” He stated reassuringly, getting up from the chair and leaned in. He gave Stiles a tight hug, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and put his hand on the back of his friend’s head. He was relieved when he felt Stiles’ head plop down onto his shoulder, the other teen relaxing. 

“He calls himself Void.” Stiles whispered after a minute, pulling back from the hug, looking up to Scott. He no longer looked scared, rather determined. “Scott- I don’t know what the hell to do about him.. He’s dormant right now, but he’s stronger than me. He’s- god, he’s so fucking strong, Scott. And when he takes over, it’s terrifying,” he started speaking faster with each word that left his mouth. Just thinking about Void made him overly anxious. “I want to get rid of him, he did horrible things, but I just- I don’t know how…”

Scott gave his friend a sympathetic look, keeping his hand firmly on the other teen’s shoulder. It was almost as if he was saying ‘I’m here for you; always here for you’. Stiles understood it without words having to be said. “Stiles, calm down.” He said gently. “We’ll find a way to get rid of him, I promise. Although, we’ll have to ask Deaton about it.” He stated, pausing to think.

“Do you think you’ll be up to going over to the vet today to see Deaton?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Stiles thought that he almost looked like a puppy when he did that. Who was he kidding? Scott always looked like a puppy. 

Stiles nodded his head softly. “Yeah.” He smiled weakly, it feeling fake on his lips. He didn’t want to worry Scott too much later. “... I should probably take a shower first, though.” He chuckled softly, making a face as he lifted his air and took a wiff of himself.

Scott laughed, shaking his head and backed away from the other. He waved a hand in front of his own face. “Damn, dude. You do smell. Please, shower.” He teased lightly, enjoying when Stiles laughed softly in response. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, getting up from his bed. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” He stated before heading out of his room.

Stiles wasted no time to locate the bathroom and walk in. He shut the door behind himself, sighing in relief when Scott decided not to be an overbearing mother and follow him out of his room. Yes, he greatly appreciated the other watching over him; but he sure as hell didn’t need a babysitter.

After a very much needed shower, he dried himself off and got dressed in a clean pair of clothing. When he walked back into his room, he found that Scott had occupied himself by going through Stiles’ computer. He simply figured the other was researching what a Nogitsune was. 

“So, when do you wanna head to Deaton’s?” Stiles asked curiously. He was ready whenever. The sooner they talk to Deaton, the sooner they can figure out how to get rid of this damn thing. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Scott turn in the chair to look at him. “I called him, he said we could come around 11, that he had some appointments first-” he paused, a disgusted look taking over his face. “Dude, you have way too much porn on your computer…” He stated, turning back to look to the computer. “Like, I can’t even click anything without a popup add for fantasydudes.com coming up- what even is that?” He asked before shaking his head.

He put his hands up, closing Stiles’ laptop as he heard the other teen let out an amused chuckle. “Nope, I don’t even want to know.” 

“Sorry.” Stiles apologized halfheartedly; he wasn’t really sorry that Scott had the pleasure of seeing his pleasures. “You should really check some of the porn out- they’re actually really good… Pretty informational, as well.” He stated casually, going to sit down on his bed.

Scott shook his head. “Nope nope nope. Dude, I don’t want to look at your porn. That is absolutely something I don’t want to experience with you…” He sighed softly, smiling anyways. 

Stiles simply shrugged, grinning. “Your loss.” 

Scott paused a bit, fiddling with his shirt before he looked to the other again. “... Do you like Derek?” He blurted out, it having been on his mind for a while now. He didn’t want to see Stiles get hurt. 

Stiles blinked softly, his face flushing and his pulse rose. It was enough to confirm Scott’s suspicions, but he wanted to talk to the other about it. “.. U-uh..” He cleared his throat, glancing away. He awkwardly scratched at the back of his head. “Yeah… I mean, I guess I do…” He said softly, embarrassed. 

He had yet to come out to the other as bisexual, and hadn’t been planning to do so until he actually got himself a boyfriend. He found that he much rather seeked the male gender. The only female he had ever found himself interested in had been Lydia, and after realizing she wasn’t even remotely interested in him romantically, he gave up. Of course, they were still pretty close friends. 

Lydia. He instantly started to worry again, remembering how Void had wanted her for something. He had wanted to apparently ‘fix’ a little problem. He still didn’t understand what that had meant, or why Void had even been after her. It worried him to all hell, knowing that this creature wanted to do something (probably horrible) to one of his close friends. 

“Dude, I’m fine with you being into guys. You know I fully support you in every way, no matter what… But Derek is… Well, he’s Derek, man.” He said softly, trying to explain this in the best way possible. “I’m not saying he’s a bad guy, but you know how he is. I just don’t want to see you getting hurt.” He said honestly, pausing. “... Also, now probably isn’t the wisest time to start a relationship.” He raised an eyebrow. 

Stiles nodded softly, listening to everything Scott said to him. For now, Lydia drifted out of his thoughts and instead Derek was his main focus.

Derek with his lips and his large hands, and oh god his hand in Stiles’ pants- 

He snapped himself of his thoughts; it was better not to think about such things while he was having a serious conversation with Scott. “... I know.” He said softly.

He groaned, frustrated with the mistakes he had surely made. “Dude, I really fucking know, but… I really like him…” He admitted, his eyes darting to look at Scott. He hated the pitying look his friend was giving him. He had hoped Scott wouldn’t pull the ‘I pity you’ card. It always bothered him. 

“I get how wrong it was to do anything with him in this state, but I couldn’t help it… Void was actually the one who started it, so I didn’t exactly have control…” He said, frowning softly. Not like he didn’t enjoy what had happened, he just… Regretted it. Hand jobs in an elevator while possessed by a Nogitsune wasn’t the best way to start a relationship.

Derek had proven such by running the hell out of the hospital before they were able to have an actual conversation. He frowned at the thought that he had somehow managed to scare Derek Hale away; the badass alpha. 

‘Nice job, Stilinski.’ He thought, sighing heavily. 

Scott snapped him out of his thoughts, once again. He had a small smile on his lips, which always cheered Stiles up. Scott’s smiles were like a contagious disease that just made everyone around him happy. 

“Just do me a favor and next time you see him, don’t jump him and go right to sex… If you can help it.” He stated, shrugging softly. “You guys should start out with a healthy relationship, no?” He raised an eyebrow at the other teen.

Stiles nodded, fully agreeing with his best friend. Healthy relationships were always good, especially with angry werewolves. “Yeah, thanks man.” He said, smiling as he moved to give Scott a quick hug, trying to thank him further. 

Scott grinned. “It’s no problem, man.” He stated, hugging back and patted Stiles’ back. Despite how calm and docile things were now, he had this feeling that soon enough things would turn and this ‘Void’ would end up doing something horrible. 

oOo

As soon as they entered Deaton had kept his eyes firmly on Stiles, as if to make sure the other wouldn’t do anything like kill them all. He frowned at the eyes watching him.

It made him feel horrible, but he decided not to say anything. Deaton had a right to be suspicious of him; he was possessed by a very dangerous creature at the moment, after all. 

Deaton motioned after a minute for the both of them to follow him to the back of the vet. Stiles walked in front of Scott. He jumped a bit when his best friend placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. This time, it didn’t help how tense he was, how absolutely aware he was that Void was now fully paying attention to getting on. 

He just wasn’t showing himself. For whatever reason he had, he didn’t know why. Stiles didn’t question it, seeing Void wasn’t taking control and nearly giving him a panic attack. Again. 

“A Nogitsune?” Deaton questioned. Stiles had tuned out, his own thoughts occupying all of his attention to the point where he hadn’t even heard Scott and Deaton talking. Apparently, Deaton was speaking to him because he was looking at him expectantly. 

“Uh-” He cleared his throat, stuttering and stumbling over his words. He was anxious enough already without having to be questioned. “... Yeah, that’s what he called himself…” He muttered weakly. He could practically feel Void’s presence and it bothered the hell out of him. 

Deaton gave a soft nod, seeming satisfied with his answer. “In that case, there’s no way to get rid of him that I know of without killing the host.” He said bluntly, in an almost flat tone that made Stiles’ stomach drop. He instantly felt sick to his stomach. 

Scott didn’t look any better off; if anything Scott looked worse. He clenched his jaw, his hands clenching into fists. “There’s no way we’re killing the host.” He spat harshly to Deaton, a low growl escaping his throat. That was almost relieving to Stiles; if he hadn’t heard Deaton saying he needed to be killed, he would be relieved. 

Stiles let out a weak chuckle. If that’s what really needed to be done… Then why not? Void would only continue to cause problems if they didn’t get rid of him soon. And if that involved killing Stiles, then he supposed it would be worth it. 

“... If there really is no other way-” He was cut off, his eyes going wide when words stopped coming out of his mouth. It was Void, taking control.

He fell to his knees, gasping for air as he panicked. Every time Void took control, it was like a panic attack. Except it felt ten times worse. 

Scott was almost immediately kneeling next to him, a hesitant hand being placed on his shoulder. “Stiles?!” He asked, his eyes flashing red in a protective way. 

Stiles couldn’t even respond to him, because before he knew it he was no longer in control. 

Void’s breathing slowed down to a calmed pace; an unnaturally calm pace. He slowly turned his head to look to Scott, though he moved quickly to grab the others wrist. 

He violently twisted the others arm the wrong way, watching the terror in Scott’s eyes as a sickening crack reverberated throughout the room. 

Void let out a low chuckle, pushing Scott back. He looked away from him as the alpha stumbled back, his good hand clutching his other wrist. His eyes were filled with terror and betrayal- but this wasn’t Stiles, he reminded himself. 

Stiles would never do something so horrible to him.

Void’s eyes were trained on Deaton, glaring a bit at the older male. There was no way in hell he was letting them kill him or Stiles. This was his body too, whether he had to share with with an annoying teenager or not.   
Honestly, he hadn’t planned to show himself, having planned to let Stiles handle the situation. He had trusted Stiles not to suggest anything stupid; but then the teen had gone and considered sacrificing himself.

What kind of idiot does that? 

The thought made him scoff and roll his eyes, feeling anger rise, his face turning a bit red from the anger. 

“There will be no killing of me or Stiles.” He said firmly, taking a step forwards. Deaton stood his ground, simply watching Void with tense shoulders. Void growled, clenching and unclenching his fists. He wasn’t planning to kill anyone else, for Stiles’ benefit, but… 

Deaton was really getting on his nerves with putting the dumb idea into Stiles’ head that he needed to die. Was getting rid of him really worth the teen’s life? 

“Are you really willing to let an innocent teenager parrish just to get rid of me?” He chuckled darkly, throwing his hands up. “Not like you could get rid of me in the first place!” He blurted. 

“I’m a thousand years old!” He growled, shaking his head. “You can’t kill me!” He yelled harshly, lunging forwards, trying to grab Deaton.

Deaton threw his hand up, and within seconds there was a circle of mountain ash surrounding the veterinarian, protecting him from Void. It sent the Nogitsune flying backwards, nearly slamming against the wall.

He grunted, swallowing back any pained noises Stiles would have made. God, the kid was irritating. Before anything else, he sent Stiles into a dream realm again.

He couldn’t deal with both reality and Stiles being annoying in their head. 

Void’s attention was on Deaton, tilting his head slowly as he got up. There was obviously no way he was getting passed that barrier, and Scott was started to heal to the point where he could fight. He bit his bottom lip, an anxious habit he had picked up from Stiles. 

Yup, it was decided. He wasn’t dealing with this one today. 

Quickly, he turned and hurried out of the vet without another word. 

Void made sure he hurried the hell away from the vet, deciding to avoid contact with the school or anywhere else where people Stiles knew would see him. He simply couldn’t risk it- wouldn’t risk it. 

He glanced back over his shoulders anxiously. God- when the hell did he start becoming anxious like this? He fully blamed Stiles for this new development. 

Void gasped, stumbling back when he walked into someone. He fell flat on his ass, taking a couple of seconds before his eyes darted up to see just who he had bumped into. 

He was about to start spitting curses when he saw just who it was. His eyes went wide and his shoulders tensed.

Well, he was fucked.

Hopefully literally. 

A small smirk spread across his lips as he focused his eyes up at the other male, tilting his head to the side. “Fancy meeting you here…” He paused, humming softly. 

“Derek.” He finished, loving the sound of the low growl the alpha gave in response. 

Every worry he had previously had disappeared, and instead his mind was filled with thoughts of just what he could do with the other.


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regret wasn't something that Derek tended to feel very often. He usually went with his gut on his actions, and that was that. There was no sense in over analyzing everything he did only to end up regretting it. 
> 
> But what he had done was unspeakable, disgusting, something he would have never pictured himself doing. He just hopes that Stiles will be able to forgive him for doing anything with Void without the teen's absolute consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! Sorry that I took so long to update, I had finals for school and just stress. Also I procrastinate a lot. ^.^''   
> But it's summer now, so hopefully I'll get into the swing of updating regularly. The only excuse I'll have no for not updating with be hanging with le friends. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my excuses, please, enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave comments! I'm sorry if I don't respond to any, communicating with people isn't my forte!

Having his hands tied behind his back and his face shoved into the back seat of someone’s expensive camaro had always been a fantasy of his. Especially when a rather handsome werewolf was the one doing it. Although, what hadn’t been apart of this certain fantasy, was the alpha leaving him there to drive, instead of fucking him. 

Void attempted to push himself into a more comfortable position. It wasn’t exactly preferred to be suffocated by the leather seats. He settled for instead laying flat on his back, ignoring how the ropes dug into his wrists. Derek had decided to take precaution with him this time. 

Not like he couldn’t break free at any point.

The Nogitsune had simply decided it would be much more interesting to play along with the other’s idea that this was keeping him here. 

“So, hot shot…” He hummed softly, trying to look to the other. All he could see was the back of Derek’s head peeking over the driver's seat. “Where are we going on this lovely evening?” He tried asking casually. 

If he was being completely honest, he didn’t like Derek having control over a situation. Even if it was minimal to none. Unlike the others, the alpha could somehow tell when it was him in control, and not Stiles. He felt violated, as if Derek could see all his secrets by just /looking/ at him.

Void knew that wasn’t true. 

Derek didn’t know shit about him. He was just as in the dark on his motives as Stiles was. Granted, Stiles knew a little bit more about him- the only reason for this was because he was in Stiles’ head, though. It was only logical for the teen to know more. 

Not like he was going to be given any sort of chance to tell anyone more of what he knew. 

Derek made a sort of growling noise in response. By now, it was quite obvious to Void the alpha didn’t at all like his presence. He was like one of those dogs who could tell when a storm was coming. Only Derek was a grumpy werewolf, and Void was a wrathful Nogitsune that was over a thousand years old, not some petty storm humans feared. 

“What the hell were you doing out there?” Derek asked, rather than answering the curious creatures question. It only worked to irritate Void, despite him not at all showing any irritation. 

He wasn’t about to show any weakness to Derek. That would only further the other into having the upper hand. 

Void hummed softly, a sweet, almost innocent smile playing across his lips. If Derek didn't know any better, he would have mistook the smile for innocent. For the innocent smile that Stiles usually wore when he was joking around, or when the teen was saying something he knew was ridiculous, but would speak his mind anyways. 

“I was taking a late night stroll.” He answered in a sing-song voice. This visibly irritated the larger male, seeing the rather annoyed growl he let out. It was animalistic and Void liked the reaction. 

“Bullshit.” Derek spat, abruptly slamming on the brakes and turned his body so he could clearly see Void. He wore a nasty scowl, not at all looking amused with Void’s answer. Stiles was someone Derek had always had a hard time with tolerating. The teen was obnoxious, clumsy, annoying- everything you could hate in a person. But, after many times of Stiles helping out and saving his life, he had learned to deal with him. It was just something you did when someone was useful. Besides, the kid kind of grew on him. He may have grew on him like a nasty little parasite did, but still, Derek had learned to tolerate his annoying comments. In the end, Stiles was pretty cool. 

But Void. Oh, he was a completely different story. Everything that spilled out of his mouth triggered Derek in such a way that he just wanted to break the others jaw. He wanted to make is so Void could never so much as utter another word to another living being in all of his horrid life because he was that horrible. He was one hundred times worse than Stiles, and murderous. 

And yet, Derek had done some pretty horrible things with him. Some things he hadn’t even thought about doing with Stiles before... Okay, that might have been a bit of a life, but it wasn’t until very recently that he had started thinking of Stiles anything more than an annoying friend. If he could even go as far as calling the younger male his friend. 

Of course, Derek regretted doing anything with Void without Stiles’ absolute consent. He didn’t even know if the teen liked him or wanted him in any kind of way. He doubted it. 

The regret pooled in his stomach, making him nauseous to think about what he had done. It was wrong, and disgusting, and something he would have never pictured himself doing. And yet he had. He had let himself be tempted by this creature in front of him whom, now, he wanted to only kill and mangle. 

“I love it when you talk dirty to me, Derek.” Came the flat tone of none other than Void. 

Kill.

It was such a simple, overused word that friends would jokingly use towards one another. Derek had heard Scott and Stiles joke about killing one another before. It was usually something said after one of them had done something stupid. Usually Stiles was the one to do the stupid thing. 

Most people only said ‘I’m going to kill you’ when they didn’t really mean it, but when Derek said it, he meant it. When Derek would threaten someone by saying he’d rip their neck out, he’d do it. He wasn’t putting false threats out there, because he wasn’t afraid to hurt anyone. 

The alpha didn’t say anything for a long time, simply stewing in his own head as he thought of just how much he wanted to kill Void. Of course, he knew he shouldn’t, seeing Stiles was still trapped in the body with the bastard. He mentally counted to ten over and over again, attempting to calm himself.

The silence was unnerving to Void. Especially with Derek’s cold glare locked on him. It nearly made him squirm, desperately wanting to get the hell out of that car. For whatever motive he had, he didn’t bother to move. 

Void cleared his throat. “... Where are you taking me?” He asked in a more serious tone, any previous smile he had been wearing dropped. He subconsciously bit at his bottom lip as he awaited the other to calm down and answered. 

He should really stop annoying Derek before he actually snapped his neck.   
Derek wavered a bit, slowly moving back so he wasn’t facing Void anymore. He pressed on the gas once again, driving off. “My loft.” He answered flatly, an unimpressed tone that would have showed disinterest, if Void was anyone else.

Void knew that Derek had to have at least /some/ interest in him, seeing he was a dangerous killer possessing someone he cared about. 

“... Alright.” He muttered passively, deciding it was best not to attempt to harass the werewolf anymore. He figured he had done enough for one night in that department, and went with instead lying there silently for the rest of the ride. 

oOo

Stiles had been to Derek’s loft before. In fact, plenty of times; so Void had a pretty good idea of what it looked like- going off of Stiles’ memories. The dull looking living area wasn’t exactly anything Void was impressed with, but he was intrigued to why, after living there for quite some time, Derek hadn’t bothered to make it more homey. It looked like a caveman lived there. 

Still, he didn’t comment. 

Derek led him into the loft by his arm, his grip tight to the point of bruising. He said nothing of it. He could deal with Stiles’ bitching later of ‘where’d this bruise come from!?’.

Of course, Derek, was thrown off by Void staying silent. It was so out of character of the other to walk in silence. Or maybe he was expecting too much. 

“Why are you so silent?” The alpha asked anyways, pushing Void onto the couch rather roughly once it was close enough. He took a seat on the coffee table in front of him, watching as the other struggled to sit up properly.

Void huffed at the werewolf's rudeness. He could have simply let him sit down by himself. “Does it bother you when I’m not talking too?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. God, he couldn’t satisfy Derek no matter what he did. He spoke, he got a threatening glare. He didn’t speak, he got a threatening glare. 

He scoffed, looking away from the smaller male and instead glared to the side. “Everything you do bothers me.” He stated bluntly, crossing his rather muscular arms. Arms that could probably kill a man without the use of his claws. Void kept that thought in mind. 

Again, Void decided not to respond. If he were to say something in return, he was almost 100% sure he was going to say something that would inevitably piss Derek off, and thus get himself in even more trouble. 

“Whatever.” Derek huffed, standing up. “Stay there. Don’t move or I’m going to lock you in the bathroom.” He threatened coldly, moving to instead go to the kitchen.

Void watched as the other walked away from him, intrigued at what Derek was doing. He wanted to know why he had even been brought to the other’s loft in the first place. Was he trying to detain him? Trying to stop him from killing people? Because he was not going to be detained, and he sure as hell was still going to kill. Derek couldn’t keep him here forever. He could easily find a way to escape.

‘So why haven’t you?’ Came a voice from inside his shared head. It made him jump with surprise, his eyes going wide. Fuck, when had he let Stiles wake up?

He hadn’t even been paying attention to the others mental state anymore. He had given up on making sure Stiles stayed in his dream world a long time ago. He should have been keeping him in check.

The sneaky little fucker somehow managed to shake himself out of it, to gain at least some control. It was annoying. 

“... Shut up.” He hissed under his breath, hoping that Derek wouldn’t hear him talking to himself. If he did, the alpha had decided it would be a better idea to ignore him. Good. 

‘Why haven’t you left yet?’ Stiles rephrased, obviously curious to why Void was bothering to stay. It seemed so out of character for him to stay somewhere he didn’t want to be. Void had, at first, brushed it off as him being curious… But really, he didn’t want to know what Derek planned to do with him. ‘As you said, there’s nothing keeping you here.’ 

Void clenched his jaw, his mind swimming as he tried to search for a reasonable answer for the teenagers curious question. He wasn’t even trying to satisfy the other with the answer, but rather to reassure himself. 

After a few moments of trying to find an answer, to no avail, he gave up. Within seconds, he gave up control, thrusting Stiles back into reality roughly. 

Stiles was left dazed and confused, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He panted, gathering himself as he looked around at his surroundings. 

The teen let out a sigh of relief, grateful to be back in reality and not some hellish nightmare an evil Nogitsune forced him into. He struggled to move his hands behind his back, in an uncomfortable position due to being tied up. 

By now, Derek had noticed the shift in atmosphere in the living room. He walked out of the kitchen, heading straight for Stiles. His face was filled with hope that he wasn’t being tricked, and that this was in fact the goofy teenager he had grown to love and enjoy. 

“Stiles?” He questioned, hesitantly bending his knees and leaning in close to analyze the teen. 

Stiles smiled weakly, drained after having been fighting with Void for so long for control. That, and he desperately needed sleep. “Yeah, it’s me.” He confirmed, wiggling a bit. 

“Could you do me a favor and, uh… Untie me, please?” He questioned.

Derek nodded, almost instantly and moved to untie the others hands from behind his back. He was almost giddy to have the other back, happy to no longer be dealing with Void. Well, for the time being, at least. He’d take Stiles over Void any day of the year. 

He cleared his throat. “Sorry about that. I figured it was best that he couldn’t use his hands…” He shrugged his shoulders, looking to the teen in front of him. 

Stiles nodded his understanding, rubbing his wrists with a soft smile. He was just glad that Void was, again, dormant. He wondered if he had triggered the Nogitsune into never showing himself again. That would be a dream come true.

An unrealistic dream come true. 

“It’s fine, I’m just glad I’m back in control of my own body.” He breath a sigh of relief, pausing slightly. The obvious scent of something burning had started to fill the room. 

“Uh, Derek?” He asked. 

The other hummed in response, not seeming to be paying attention enough to notice the smell. Instead, he was too engulfed in the teen’s eyes. Stiles’ eyes. Not the crazed eyes of a lunatic spirit. And yes, despite them sharing a body, there was a difference between Void and Stiles. 

“Are you cooking?” The teen asked, tilting his head curiously. He gave a glance to the kitchen. “Because, if so, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but whatever you’re cooking currently… It smells like it’s burning.” 

This seemed to finally click in Derek’s mind as he blinked wildly and rushed back into the kitchen. It was sort of amusing to watch Derek look so flustered as he tried to correct his mistake. 

Although Stiles wanted to correct him as he saw Derek try to put out the mini-fire he had created by waving a cloth at it. He sighed heavily, getting up and headed into the kitchen as well. 

The teen ignored just how dizzy it made him to stand up. How long had it been since he last slept? How long had it been since he last ate something? He didn’t know. 

“Derek, Derek, no-” He snatched the cloth from the other and threw it aside. Instead, the teen grabbed the pan by the handle. He held it away from himself, being careful not to catch anything else on fire. That would be counterproductive. Stiles quickly turned the sink on before tossing the pan into the practically-empty sink.

Derek could only watch, blushing a bit at the fact that he hadn’t been able to fix the mistake himself. It was embarrassing that a teenager had to put out a fire he created. A teenager that was usually clumsy and the one causing unnecessary fires. 

“There.” The teen said, proud of himself. He grinned to the older male. “You can’t wave a cloth at fire saying ‘be gone’ and pray it’ll just disappear.” He pointed out, eyebrow raised at the other. 

“Shut up.” Was all that Derek managed, it coming out more defeated than his usual threatening ‘shut up or I’ll kill you’. It was an almost adorable response, Stiles noted. 

“... So, what were you trying to cook?” He asked out of curiously, tilting his head to the side. The younger male peer into the sink, looking the the burnt remains that laid in the watery pan. 

Derek hesitated to answer, seemingly embarrassed. He took his time to move to the sink, halfheartedly cleaning the mess made. “Pancakes…” He muttered. 

Stiles held back a laugh. He was so childish that it was amusing- and adorable enough to be punishable by death. No man should be that terrifying and adorable at the same time. “Well, how about I help you make some proper pancakes. You know, ones that aren’t burnt extra crispy.” 

The older male didn’t say anything in response, only nodding as his way of agreeing. The two went onto cook, Stiles doing most of the cooking, though, seeing Derek was now afraid he’d burn everything. Stiles found it was probably better that he cook it anyways. 

They were just about done with the pancake mix when Derek spoke up after ten minutes of silence. “... About in the elevator…” He began, nervously playing with a spoon he had used to mi the batter. 

Stiles turned his attention to the other male. Right. The elevator. Here comes the ‘I didn’t know what I was doing and it’s never going to happen again in your entire existence’. He didn’t blame Derek. Void had probably, after all, pushed him into something he hadn’t even wanted. 

Derek probably even hadn’t wanted anything to do with Stiles’ body to begin with. It was just some fluke that had happened because Void had a way to get what he wanted. 

“It’s fine.” Stiles said instantly, not meeting the others eyes. Instead, he went back to flipping pancakes and transferring them back onto the plate they had set. “We don’t have to talk about it ever again, nor do you have to say anything on it… What Void did was wrong, he pushed you into something you didn’t want to do… If anything, I’m sorry about it…” He apologized, frowning softly. 

He really liked Derek, but he wasn’t about to let his feelings get in the way of his judgement. Derek didn’t like him. He would probably never like him, and that was fine. He didn’t expect to get any farther than a very strict and simple friendship with the other. 

“No, no, Stiles… He may have started it, but I went with it.” He stated, taking a step closer to the shorter male, moving into his personal space. Stiles tensed at this, but he ignored it. “What I did was horrible, I shouldn’t have even touched you without your consent and… I’m really sorry about that.” He bit his bottom lip, glancing away from the teen. 

Stiles looked almost surprised. An apology was something he had never imagined Derek Hale would say, especially to him. It was comforting, though, knowing Derek at least cared about him in some way. Cared about how he felt. “Derek…” He mumbled, putting down the spatula he had been holding to instead place his hand on Derek’s cheek. 

Derek looked equally surprised, not saying anything. 

“Like I said, it’s fine… Sure, I wasn’t in control at the time and Void was, but… He finds ways to get what he wants. I know that now. It’s not your fault that he started that, and if anything… I don’t regret it.” He admitted. 

The alpha stared at him for the longest time, frowning at the teen. “I regret it.” He said bluntly, clear for the other to hear. 

Stiles visibly flinched at the words. Of course Derek regretted it. Why would he even think that the other would take any interest in touching his body? Hell, why would Derek take any interest in him whatsoever? He wouldn’t. 

The teen cleared his throat, taking his hand away and backed up. “Well, I’m sorry.” He apologized again. He paused for a moment, thinking before he began to dig through his pocket. Scott. The poor guy was probably worried as hell about him by now, anyways. “... I’ll call Scott to pick me up.” He said, walking around Derek and headed towards the door. 

He wasn’t about to stay there any longer. He was unstable enough as it was, he didn’t need to be told exactly what Derek regretted about the experience. Whether it be that Void had been in control, and that he was blaming Stiles for it, or that he just regretted touching Stiles in general- he didn’t want to hear any of it. 

Stiles shakily unlocked his phone and searched for his best friends contact. He barely noticed how Derek had rushed after him, a look of shock on the older male’s face. He ignored how blotches of black filled his sight, and he became nauseatingly dizzy. 

He could handle it. 

The teen barely was able to find Scott’s contact before he had stumbled forwards into the floor. He breathed heavily, arms shaking as he struggled to keep himself from blacking out. 

Derek knelt down next to him, moving to help Stiles support himself. “Stiles?!” He asked, panicked. “Hey, hey- are you okay?” He asked, but didn’t receive a response. 

Before he knew it, the teen had passed out in his arms, leaving him to carry Stiles to his bed. He didn’t know what to do with him. Hell, he didn’t even know what had just happened. He hoped it was just because Stiles was exhausted and stressed from everything going on. 

Logically, Derek called Deaton, explaining vaguely the situation and asking for him to come and check on Stiles. From the little he was told, Scott and Deaton had already been looking for Stiles, or rather Void, anyways. 

He sighed heavily. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Wake Up, Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally being able to contain Void, for the most part, at least, they hit another road block. 
> 
> Stiles is dying, and if Deaton doesn't come up with a way to get rid of the Nogitsune soon... Stiles might actually die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha!! I haven't updated this in a while, so here I am- writing at one in the morning when I should be sleeping. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!! c:

When Stiles woke up his head felt like it had been run over by a car- multiple times in a row, over and over again until his head was a pool of blood on the road somewhere. Groggily, the teen moved to try and sit up, but instantly found that he was unable to move. Alarms went off in his head. 

As much as he didn’t want to, he opened up his eyes, being met with the not-so-clear-image of Deaton staring down at him. The veterinarian had a small needle in hand, looking a bit surprised. He probably hadn’t anticipated that Stiles would be waking up anytime soon. 

“Stiles?” Deaton asked with caution, moving to place a rather cold rag on the teens forhead, causing him to flinch. 

Stiles cleared his throat, trying to move again, but found that his wrists and ankles had been bound to the bed. It was probably for the best, he assumed. To make sure Void didn’t take over and fuck anything else up. “Yeah, it’s me.” He finally answered, his throat dry as sandpaper. Ugh, annoying and painful, his two favorite things. 

Deaton almost looked relieved before he directed his attention back to the needle in hand. “This is meant to poison the fox spirit inside of you.” He said bluntly, pausing briefly, as to let Stiles soak in the information. “It won’t harm you, but it should make this ‘Void’ persona dormant for a little while. For at least enough time for us for figure out a plan that might actually work- and won’t kill you.” He glanced to Scott, who stood a couple feet away. 

Stiles nodded his head softly, not bothering to say anything. He had nothing to say; no witty comment or remark. Nothing. He was out of things to say that would make light of the situation-- there was /nothing/ that could make light of the situation. One way or another, they were screwed. He was screwed. He had caused a lot of damage, despite it not being him directly, rather the dark spirit inside him, but it was still his fault. He wasn’t strong enough to stop Void. To put an end to the dark spirit before he did some real damage. Which, for all Stiles knew, he already had done something horrible. There were spots in his memories- things he couldn’t quite recall- points in time where he was sure Void had done something horrible. 

He just wanted it all to end, even if that meant ending his life. It might just be the only way. 

He had been so far off in his thoughts, that he hadn’t even noticed when Deaton had given him the needle. 

Void on the other hand, noticed. The spirit instantly jumped to life, taking over Stiles and tried leaping forwards. The ropes, laced with wolfsbane, stopped him from moving any further than a few inches. He hissed, eyes wild with anger and pure rage. He wanted them dead--- he wanted every single one of them dead.

He wanted to rip out their lungs from their ribcages, watch the horror on their faces as he took out every organ one by one right in front of their eyes. He wanted to d e s t r o y them. 

Although, as fast as he had gained control, he lost it, his existence fading back into the far depths of Stiles’ mind. 

It took a couple a minutes before Deaton actually had decided it was a safe idea to unbound Stiles. He watched as the teen slowly moved to sit up, rubbing his wrists with a small frown. The veterinarian knew what he was thinking- he knew the teen blamed himself and wanted it over. But he also knew that none of this was Stiles’ fault; Void doing all of these horrible things wasn’t at fault of Stiles, and that was simply a fact. 

“It’s not your fault.” He said gently, a small smile appearing on his lips- an attempt to comfort and calm. Sadly, it didn’t work to affect Stiles in either way. 

Instead, he only received a small, weak nod from the teen. Only an indication that Stiles heard him, but hadn’t actually considered his words. He didn’t want to, for the soul reason that he didn’t believe the words. He only believed what his mind was telling him, and that was that it was all his fault. That he was the one to blame, not just Void. 

Deaton paused a moment, taking off the white gloves he had been wearing a put them into his pockets. “Stiles,” He cleared his throat. “You need to rest. For the next couple of days you’ll be staying here with Derek and Scott. I’m going to go back to the clinic, do research to help get rid of Void. Okay?” 

Stiles frowned at the thought of interacting with Derek again, remembering what happened last time. He regretted it- why Stiles had even considered that Derek wouldn’t, he didn’t know. It was so painfully obvious that Derek hated him. “... Alright.” He agreed, forcing himself to say okay to it. Because he wasn’t okay with it, not one bit. 

Deaton nodded his head, moving to place a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll beat this.” He said comfortingly. 

Stiles didn’t respond, so he turned and left the loft, shutting the large door behind himself. 

The teenager sighed softly, moving to glance around. Within seconds, he located Scott; sitting across the room watching him cautiously. As if he didn’t trust him anymore; he wouldn’t be that surprised if Scott didn’t trust him anymore. He remembered what Void had did, and he hated himself for it. 

Why was he so weak? 

Why couldn’t he have stopped Void?

Why couldn’t he have stopped himself from being possessed in the first place?

Pathetic. 

“Scott,” He said softly, trying to get up, but stumbled forwards. 

Instantly, Scott was getting up and helping him to balance on his feet. He was so weak and pale- he felt like he was sick… He felt like he was dying- everything in his body hurt. 

It was as if Void was killing him from the inside out. 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, giving his best friend a concerned look. He knew that it wasn’t Stiles that had tried to hurt him; it had been Void. That much was obvious, but he was still wary about being so close. Especially while Stiles was still possessed. 

“I’m so sorry.” Stiles apologized, looking down to the floor, his head hanging low. He moved to run his hands through his hair, starting to shake. He shook his head, feeling the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes. 

All of this was his fault. 

If he hadn’t been so weak, the Nogitsune would have never possessed him in the first place, and then none of his friends would have never been in danger. 

If it hadn’t been for him, none of this would have happened. 

He just wished there was some way he could reverse it- some way to easily get rid of the Nogitsune. 

Stiles paused, his mind going back to what Deaton said at first, that the only way to kill the Nogitsune was to kill Stiles. 

That… Might work. It would be worth it, too. It would spare his friend’s from his destructive and manipulative counterpart. It would finally get rid of the dark spirit, kill it forever so it would never be able to harm anyone ever again. 

His death- would be a good thing. 

“Stiles,” Scott snapped him back into reality. His friend smile softly, his hands on the others arms. “I don’t blame you for any of this.” He stated. “And you shouldn’t blame yourself for this either; none of this is your fault.”

Stiles gulped, glancing away, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks. He just couldn’t find himself believing Scott’s words. In his eyes, it was his fault. It would /always/ be his fault. 

“No, Scott,” Stiles said softly, his voice quiet, but Scott could hear him loud and clear. “It is my fault. I’m the one the Nogitsune is possessing- I’m the one that’s too weak to have full control of my own body…” He stopped himself, choking on a sob. 

Scott frowned softly, shaking his head slowly. “Stiles, no…” He gave the other a pleading look. 

“I should just… You should just kill me before he kills anyone else. Please, Scott, I don’t want this to drag on any longer.” He pleaded, tears now steadily rolling down his cheeks. 

Scott shook his head. “I can’t, Stiles. You know I can’t kill you- never. Please, Deaton can figure this out. You don’t have to die. No one else has to die.” He said, trying to convince Stiles otherwise. 

Stiles paused, remaining silent for a few moments. His silence had almost convince Scott that he was starting to see that they could fix this. 

“Then I’ll do it.” Stiles said, backing away from his friend. 

Scott’s mouth went dry, his breath getting caught in his throat at the words. He couldn’t say anything, he was stuck in place the words echoing in his head over and over again. 

He didn’t want to lose his best friend. Never in his wildest dream had he ever even imagined the possibility of losing his best friend. 

The werewolf watched as Stiles turned and started walking off. “Stiles, no-” He finally said, walking off after him. 

Stiles didn’t get far though- he watched as his best friend fell to the floor and became limp. 

Scott rushed to his side, cradling his hand under his friend’s head and inspected him for any injuries. “Stiles?!” He yelled, shaking him lightly. He paused, leaning his ear down next to Stiles’ mouth, relieved when he felt the other breath. 

oOo

“His body is deteriorating.” The vet stated, a clear frown on his face. Once again, Stiles was unconscious and in Derek’s bed. 

Scott blinked, swallowing thickly. He shook his head slowly, staring down at Stiles. “Wha- I don’t understand… What do you mean?” He asked, looking concerned. 

Deaton frowned. “To put it simply… The Nogitsune is slowly draining him- he’s killing him. Stiles’ body isn’t strong enough to contain him properly anymore. Especially without the Nogitsune being conscious, so he can’t heal Stiles anymore.” 

“So…” Scott trailed off, deciding not to finish the sentence. He couldn’t. 

Derek crossed his arms, clenching his jaw as he stayed silent. “He can’t die.” Was all he said, shaking his head. “Fix this.” He said to Deaton, growling threateningly. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do much.” Deaton said. “I’m currently translating something that looks like it might be useful, but I don’t know for sure… Our only real hope would be waking up the Nogitsune so he can heal Stiles.” He stated. 

“You can’t be serious.” Derek growled, his blood boiling just at the thought. He glanced down to Stiles, debating it. He hated Void-- but then again, if it would save Stiles, it just might be worth it. 

Deaton frowned. “I like it as much as you do. Void is volatile, a creature that really shouldn’t be messed with. But like I said, it might be Stiles’ only chance.” 

 

“... Fine.” Derek huffed, Scott perking up and looked to him. He hadn’t expected Derek to be so on board. 

If anything, he expected Derek to say ‘Fuck it, let's kill him already’. 

The vet paused. “We’ll have to wake up, Void.” He stated, looking to Derek and only Derek. 

Derek raised an eyebrow. “And how do we do that.” 

“We don’t. You will.” He stated. “You’ll have to get inside his head, find Void, and wake him up.” 

Derek frowned, but then glanced back down to Stiles and he knew it was worth it. Even if it meant he had to deal with Void more, it was worth it. 

Anything was worth it for Stiles. 

oOo

Derek stood behind where Stiles had been sat up on the bed. His body slumped forwards slightly in his unconscious state. 

“... Do it for him…” Derek mumbled softly under his breath, extending his claws in one hand. 

Deaton looked to him cautiously. “Be careful, Derek. Don’t spend too much time in his mind, either. Or you might get trapped.” 

Derek gulped nervously, slowly piercing his nails into the back of Stiles’ neck, and everything went black. 

oOo

When he awoke, he was in the hospital. Derek grunted, sitting up in the hospital bed and glanced around. 

It was dark and gloomy- as if the power had been turned off again. 

Slowly, he rose, starting to look around. He made his way through the hospital carefully, although some things were different. Little details that he knew shouldn’t be there- like paintings and posters he would usually see in Stiles’ room. 

Or old scrolls that were obviously in Japanese thrown about on the floor. 

He frowned, looking around more. 

“Void?” He called out, his eyes focusing on a dark figure down the hallway. 

It smirked at him before disappearing down another hallway. 

Derek growled. “Hey!” He called out, stomping after the black figure. He knew it was Void- he had this feeling he always got around the Nogitsune, he knew it was the little bastard. 

oOo

“... Do you think they’ll make it?” Scott asked, nervously looking between Stiles and Derek, and then glanced to Deaton. His mind was racing with a million thoughts- all equally horrible about what could go wrong. 

He hated this, sitting around waiting for something bad to happen. 

Deaton hummed softly. “I’m confident that they’ll make it out alive.” He stated, earning a rather surprised look from Scott. He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Scott shook his head, looking back down to Stiles. “... Nothing. I’m just used to the horrible news, now.” He laughed weakly. 

Deaton smiled softly, putting a hand on Scott’s shoulder comfortingly. “I trust that Derek can do this. He’s strong- and not just physically… Besides, Void seems to have taken a liking to him.” 

“How so?” The werewolf tilted his head to the side, looking confused. 

Deaton hummed, pausing as he thought of how exactly he should put it. “... Notice how when Void saw you back at the clinic, his first instinct was to fight you- he broke your arm. His first instinct with me was also to attack” He pointed out.

Scott nodded his head, staying silent. 

“But with Derek…” The Veterinarian trailed off, looking down at Stiles. “He hasn’t exactly tried attacking him yet. I believe that he has a fascination with Derek.” 

Scott frowned at that, biting his bottom lip nervously, waiting. 

All they could do, was sit there… and w a i t.


End file.
